Lona ekuqaleni ekupheleni
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "If I tell you to not do something, I expect you heed my command."
1. Threat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like characters etc. I'm just a fan of the show.

**Pairing:**

Elijah/Klaus

**Ps:** If I owned the show, I would make this pairing canon... Well, only if the actors were cool with it.

This story is AU. you'll see why- how if you keep reading. The characters are probably ooc, I wouldn't know since I don't own them.

Also there is a lot of crack in this story just sayin. I'm having a lot of fun with this.

**Summary:** "If I tell you to not do something, I expect you heed my command."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lona ekuqaleni <strong>**ekupheleni**

Back in the late part of the 16th centry there was a noble (not royal) looking vampire named Elijah.

His last name held little importance to him but was 'Mikaelson' if anyone bothered to ask.

The last time he recalled being human was sometime around the 10th century but he doesn't ever want talk about it, not even if someone bothered to question.

The only thing any of his friends would answer. If asked is that all of his problems revolved around a beautiful looking witch they had once overheard him call 'sister'.

Half of the story revolves around him; Elijah. His work, friends and plight-er romantic antics.

The other half surrounds his soul mate, blunders and some horrible situations because I'm bored-yeah, that.

And any almost-decent story I type needs some 'trauma inducing shit to occur'.

Anyway.

Elijah lived on an isolated-desolated island near more like in the Bermuda.

(Before the U.S. government took over and some guy I know bought one off them, perks of being in waste-management I suppose.)

The land within the island is surrounded by a giant volcano and five smaller ones near the outline.

He had made that place his home long before settlers, settled.

.

Niklaus was-no.

Had been a normal human guy at the age of seventeen but everything changed the day he was bitten by a giant rabid looking dog or what he had thought was a dog at the time.

He had beaten the shit out of that wolf with a heavy rock.

Nik had checked quickly once the animal was bleeding out and he'd stopped being a pussy long enough to approach it again after it died.

His face fell and he threw up all over a burnett thing that had shifted into a super dead, human appearing girl that seemed to be near him in age.

The knowledge didn't make things better or worse for him honestly though for a second he'd thought it would but didn't.

But seriously he couldn't bear the guilt. He had to tell someone, not just anyone.

Someone he trusted above anyone else and that wouldn't turn him away in his hour of need.

His parents thought him a serial killer because of the incident.

Well that worked out well, not.

They had blamed the animal bite then corpse on him and his carlessness so they sent him packing while obviously stating that he was disowned thus being 'dead' to them.

In his opinion... it was super fucked up.

And I'm just gonna put this out there, there were no tetanus shots or rabies shots so people were essentially fucked.

Well then, he was okay with nothing about this scenario or his reality.

He ran into his room quickly as he threw his blood-soaked shirt and pants his trashcan, got some cash he'd stashed away for an emergency.

Winter basically, not this.

Then a got a sweater and a deer-skin bag to shove some clothes, a few apples and a small balde.

Klaus put on some clean clothes quickly while looking for his toothbrush then he found an old deck of cards his father had given him long ago.

It would come in handy. Either he could gamble or sell them. He shoved both in his pockets.

As he walked back to the entrance of his 'no-longer' house. He saw his mother while his father turned his back on him.

Literally and metaphorically.

Swallowed his pride for a moment then told them he would love them no matter what as he cried and begged forgiveness.

It's sucks. For an instant it'd seemed like things would be good.

But everything around him went to hell when his irises turned a beautiful golden color as his parents screamed for his demon-looking ass to dip.

Something within his veins possessed him to make a deep wounded sounding growl and he changed his mind as he stumbled towards the door then was like "fuck you guys, I'm going on a boat."

Klaus had decided to make his own way in the world. He had to leave the only place he had ever known as his home.

To say it was difficult was an accurate statement.

He had been on a boat for three weeks and he never wanted to be on one again, good thing he had arrived to a place called Florida. -Ay where's Pitbull at?

This place was probably the answer to all his questions, okay it wasn't. He knew it the second he got off the boat.

More weeks went by and things were still in the crapper for him.

Sometimes he went to bed hungry or really cold because his appartment was located on an iffy part of town and it totally sucked ass.

Despite that he tried to think positively while looking for a job as a few more days passed him by.

He didn't find one because even though he asked only for what he assumed was a fair wage which wasn't because he asked for little less.

They still wouldn't give him a job, it felt as if the universe was flipping him off. For no apparent reason, oh wait he _accidentally_ killed a were-chick.

One day he was like 'why don't I just become a bum or go to jail. It'd be easier' but that was a stupid idea like seriously, he was done with opium.

The rational part of his brain couldn't honestly believe that he could get enough money for expensive drugs but not enough for a decent place to rest his weary body at night.

Society made it way too easy and that was terrifying.

But he needed to find somewhere to live so he more or less begged a 'friend' to give him enough money to buy a 'train ticket'.

The friend was an ex- tweaker, the begging was him basically making sure the guy relapsed then taking all his money and the train is a sorry excuse of a ship.

Oh he knew early on.

The moment he killed that girl to be exact. Even though the act had been done in self-defense.

Klaus kinda wanted to go to church sometime before his death, maybe he wouldn't be forgiven but he would feel slightly better psychologically.

He was going to hell and nothing would save him or change that.

It still didn't make his horrid deeds any easier to commit.

It was hard to stay awake at night and on the nights he was tired of fighting because it was too much.

He woke up the next morning usually surrounded in body parts and covered from head to toe in some stranger's blood so he was forced yet again to flee.

.

.

Elijah is a boxer by trade, he is well known for his generosity but famous in the island because he is really good at his job.

Being one of the very first vampires in existence probably helped with that.

When he fought he always toned it down a lot. He didn't want to hurt anyone much less kill them, he'd learned that lesson early on.

Monday - Thursday's are the usual days he fights.

His technique is simple and hasn't failed him so far so he keeps it the same rarely changing it. He greatly enjoyed being a creature of habit.

Therefore he made sure to get a few hits in the face or a broken rib maybe two but always managed to not get too banged up as to not arise suspicion and not seem weird when he healed instantly.

Pulling it off perfecly or as close as one could be required a lot of acting basically deception and lying, those two aren't the same- similar but not completely alike.

He was surprised that people actually bought it maybe he was that good or it was probably years of practice.

Contrary to what most people thought, there weren't many cannibals or monsters in every island of The Bermuda Triangle.

But were those things found there, oh yeah. It was basically a gateway to hell.

He was fine though because he was already dead so if Armageddon came he wouldn't give fuck.

Ships got lost, people crashed all the time. He found so much gold he stopped caring about ever needing more again.

Some nights when the accidents were truly deadly. The sea turned red with blood and cannibals went fishing.

One day he saw a Kraken fighting off what looked to be the killer whale from 'Moby Dick' or something.

Then he saw a little kid praying to Cthulhu while dancing with chicken guts and spitting fire.

Hands down it was the best day of his immortal life.

Life was fantastic.

.

.

.

Klaus had asked for work on the ship. And one of the crew members was in a good mood so had said that he could help carry down barrels of fish.

It was gross but it was a job and he needed money.

He's not gonna lie though, things were heavy and he wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep.

On his way down the board he ate shit. Like really hard, he fucked up his face good.

He probably slipped on air and fish flew all over the civilians as the barrel laid broken and some peices probably dug into his skin.

It was the type of fall that makes you not want to laugh and instead call for a medic because that person is probably dead.

There was blood all over the place and some people thought it hilarious and laughed then kept about their business as if nothing had happened.

Elijah was not one of those people.

He quickly bent down and waited a second to hear the young man's blood pulse thru his veins then said loudly enough for everyone to hear that no one was to bother him.

For the stranger would be at the hands of a capable physician.

Once Elijah was far away from sight and had used his vampire senses to make sure that no one had folowed.

He vamped over to his house the laid the foreigner on his bed gently then walked over to close the blinds slightly.

Elijah took a moment to look over the handsome stranger and put his hand to his lips to check if like the kid had knocked a tooth out or something.

He was pleasantly surprised when he found out he hadn't though.

Elijah got a bowl, filled it with water then got a brand new wash cloth. They were useful after a fight and apparently now.

The guy smelled weird not a bad weird just not _human_ and that was odd because he had never met a creature that wasn't human but didn't heal rapidly.

He had a pulse which indicated human but something maybe the monster within repelled that answer.

Okay it was time to test a theory, he hadn't done something this foolish in years, what if the guy woke up and accused him of being a pedophile.

Compulsion might work but he found no sort of satisfaction out of what he was about to do so he was positive he wasn't a pervert.

Okay now that he had settled with himself mentally, here went nothing.

* * *

><p><span>M note:<span> I watched 'The Interview' with my sister's yesterday, that movie is hilarious and I think one of my sister's became a fan of Kim's.

James Franco and Seth Rogan are freakin awesome.

I was listening to 'In The Woods Somewhere' by Hozier and 'Elastic Heart' by Sia ft. The Weekend

Zulu: Lona ekuqaleni ekupheleni

Translation: This is the beginning of the end


	2. Rate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like characters etc. I'm just a fan of the show.

**Pairing:**

Elijah/Klaus

**Ps:**This story is AU. you'll see why- how if you keep reading. The characters are probably ooc-prone, I will not follow canon.

**M note:**I know this is unrelated but if I could meet anyone in the world it would be Armando Christian Pérez aka Pitbull because he just seems like he'd be an awesome person in well, person.

Okay there is a lot of crack in this story just sayin. Might add some random facts because I can't help it. I'm having a lot of fun with this.

I was listening to 'Lonely Star' by The Weekend and 'Two Hearts' by Deptford Goth

* * *

><p>He bit into his wrist quickly but did nothing else for a moment.<p>

Time was not on his side for this one.

If he didn't do something quickly his wound would heal and he would be forced to bite himself again.

The young man on his bed was still unconscious and bleeding profusely but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

To give his blood to a complete stranger for it just felt a little too intimate in nature.

Great.

His bite mark healed and it was what he had attempted to avoid.

As he kept staring at the sleeping stranger he got the sudden, usual urge to run his hand thru the guy's soft looking hair but that was weird and unnecessary so he shoves it down.

Choosing instead to bite into his wrist again and putting it next to the young man's mouth with gentle ease before he started doubting his decision.

The guy was out cold.

That wasn't a question but it was odd that he didn't immediately latch onto his wrist as blood ran down his throat.

Some trickled onto his chin and shirt so Elijah grabbed another washcloth and put his fingers to the young man's face to wipe the blood off his chin then walked over to a cabinet.

Took out some scissors and cut his shirt open to have a chance at removing the pieces of the barrel that had lodged deep into his skin.

Preferably before his blood healed him completely and left the pieces in.

Scissors were invented thousands of years ago (roughly 1500 B.C.) in ancient Egypt, he thought them a great help.

Elijah stood up quickly then opened another drawar then took out some; tweezers, thread, gauzes, a scalpel and a needle.

After making sure that he had everything he needed. He walked over the chimney and began the sterilization process.

Once the items began to glow a drake red color, he took them out with his hands.

They had blisters and hurt slightly but began to heal rapidly so it was of no concern to him.

He rinsed the 'surgical' tools with boiling water then waited a few seconds for them to cool off as he looked his patient over.

He wasn't healing.

Elijah couldn't help the emotion that was threatening to take over.

He couldn't quite pinpoint it because he hasn't really felt it before but fear sounded accurate.

Sadness is a close second, despair an accurate third.

No one has ever not healed when it was he who was in charge of saving them.

Sure he had only fed his blood to a long gone lover but vampire blood was supposed to heal everything no matter the creature or their condition.

This one was rare indeed.

.

The tools were thoroughly rinsed in alcohol as the last step of the sterilization process and a few minutes had gone by.

The shards of wood pieces were taken out with painstaking precision and his patient was looking a lot better while still deep in slumber.

His job was done and he went to throw away the blood-soaked washcloths.

Just as he was about to throw the second one into his trashcan he felt his fangs come out as he mentally said 'fuck, why now'.

Fangs are basically vampire boners, 'True Blood' explains it.

There was blood on his hands and he brings them up to his lips slowly.

Savoring the flavor of his patient was wrong he knew that but this was the best blood he'd ever tasted.

He had no idea how it was that he had survived all those years without it.

The veins under his eyes were pronounced as he fought the urge to devour the sleeping teen.

In an instant he was at his bedroom door and ran a hand thru his face roughly but stopped when blue eyes locked on his brown ones.

He had more control than this and was thankful it showed at the right moment.

"Where am I? This a hospital? I don't have money but can pay by working-"

Elijah offered a pleasant smile then shook his head as he walked closer to the bed and gave him a glass of water while saying.

"No. This is my house, my name's Elijah. You have a strange accent." He gave him another pillow as he continued by saying.

"Besides, I didn't study medicine for the money when I had none and won't ask for any now that I do. I just like helping people in need of it."

"Really? Huh. I'm not from around here. My name's Klaus, Niklaus...call me whatever you want you saved me."

Klaus set the cup down after drinking most of it and sat up on the bed then looked down astounded as he looked down at his bandaged chest and stomach.

"Yes it's nice though. As is your name, Niklaus."

Seemingly catching himself Elijah scratched at his neck slightly then moved away from the bed as he spoke again.

"You fell on your way off the ship but should be as fit as a fiddle by the end of the hour so try resting for now."

Klaus blushed slightly but played it off quickly by introducing himself then asking for a job even though he was in no condition whatsoever to work at the moment.

Elijah raised an eyebrow as if in thought then spoke. "Do you know anything about agriculture. Plants and stuff. I own some land, I could use some help with."

"No. Not really, sorry bro. But I can learn. I mean it can't be that hard right. So if I get the job what time do you... what time should I be here?"

Elijah knew that the land all around him was non-arable from the moment he arrived and would never be.

Therefore the need for imports-exports(trade) for anyone human but the kid needed a job and sleep deprivation or labor in which he was not treated with respect wouldn't do.

After a few weeks when he eventually finds out he will probably be angry and feeling betrayed but he will be well feed, rested and better off money wise.

With that in mind he took a breath then spoke.

"I'm not sure if this is the right job for you but I'll give you a chance. Be here at sunrise basically like 4:30 a.m."

The smile Klaus gave Elijah was in his opinion. Worth all the crap Elijah had gone through that day.

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret this." Klaus had turned away and was beginning to walk away but stops long enough to catch Elijah's gaze evenly.

"I have a dilemma, more like an inquiry."

"You need a place to stay?"

Elijah rarely bothered to care for people who weren't in his circle of friends but this newcomer gave off this strange 'alluring' aura.

(Not to be confused with the NASA mission or the 'Earth Science Projects Division' program.)

"Yeah, I'm new to...town." And this side of the planet. Really, idk.

Elijah gave small smile to the ground he guessed then looked back at him as he said.

"Tell you what, since you don't give off that thief vibe and honestly I would probably kick your ass if you tried to take my shit. I'll let you stay out back."

Klaus tried really hard not to look dejected or help the sigh of resignation but it escaped his lips anyway.

He worked quickly to cover it up with a sunny smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

Elijah couldn't stop himself from looking amused as he said.

"Not in the shack. I meant like in my house. I have a few extra rooms."

He pointed a finger outback as he kept talking.

"You can crash there for a few days until you find a place of your own. Or longer if need be and I'll take the rent money out of your pay. How does that sound?"

"Delightful. Thank you so much, again. This is fantastic. I will work my ass off and obviously I'll clean up after myself."

Klaus was also going to blurt out the words 'and you' but knew that was probably too much.

Elijah laughed loudly and whispered the words.

"It's almost like keeping a pet, more like a cow. Marvelous analogy Elijah. Why is it that I want an alpaca suddenly?"

He seemed to remember that he wasn't alone then composed himself as he spoke quietly while holding his gaze.

"I hope you take no offense in my...tasteless comment, Niklaus. I assure you that I am not under the influence of drugs, I'm just a little weird and out of-"

He stopped talking and smiled awkwardly then began to walk away looking flustered with a hint of confusion.

Klaus ran a hand thru his dirty blonde hair as he whispered the words 'none taken' then stood up and asked for directions to his room and if he could use the guy's shower.

.

.

.

Elijah was busy cleaning up the mess when he sensed someone outside his doorstep and opened the door before they had a chance to knock.

An impatient looking girl about the same age as the boy, Niklaus. Stood outside his doorstep with a small bag and an awkward smile.

"I noticed that the guy who fell didn't get paid so I got the money for him. How is he? I asked around but they all said that you are the village doctor."

He was about to reply but she beat him to it by still speaking.

"Now that we're talking, how does that work? I've seen the posters all over town. You're also a boxer."

"Well the answer is-"

Oh how nice, she kept talking.

"Shouldn't you take care of your hands if you will be needing them to preform surgerys or something?"

The look Elijah gave her was basically one that said, 'I don't want to deal with this' and was going to shut the door in her face.

He was having an odd day and wasn't really planning on making a habit of taking in strays.

Instead he took notice of her attire and pulled her into the house.


End file.
